What I've Been Look'n For
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter. Please Read and Review each chapter.
1. The Date

_**What I Been Looking For**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they rightfully belong to the greatest music director Kenny Otega. I own parents though, and some additional students.

Summary: This takes place after where the musical left off. It gives you a prospective of Kelsi's life from her own eyes, and from Ryan's eyes.

_**What I Been Looking For**_

I slammed the front door as I ran out of my house, and hurried to school. When I got to the school, I opened my locker and stared at my bruised eye, "I hate my father," I reached into my shoulder bag, and looked for my compact, and quickly covered the still visible bruise, "Looks a little better." I looked at the time on my cell phone, and saw that I was still an hour early, so I decided to go to the auditorium and practice some music that I was writing for the next show, and to think of what to tell my now found friends, if they were to ask about my eye. I ran my fingers across the old piano keys:

"Hey there Kelsi," Ryan knocked on the piano top, causing me to jump, "Have you seen Sharpay?"

"No, I haven't, sorry Ryan," I kept my eyes on the keys, trying not to show my eye. Not only because of my bruised eye, but also because I had a crush on him since last year.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you Kelsi," He sat next to me, on the hard piano bench.

I grabbed my sheet music, and stood up, tripping on the bench leg (I'm clumsy a little) and causing my papers to fall from my arms, "Shit!"

Ryan was down on the floor, gathering the music sheets, "Kelsi, you need to watch your step," he handed me the papers in his hands, and froze when he met my gaze.

I knew what he was staring at, and just shrugged my shoulders, "I hit my face on locker after school…."

"Oh, Really," Ryan grabbed my wrist, "Kelsi…"

"Ryan, I am okay," I lied.

"Hey, was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me tonight, after rehearsal," He got to his feet, and helped me to my own two.

I smiled a little, "I would really like …."

**Ring! Ring!**

I looked at my cell phone, and saw it was my dad's number, "Hello?" I saw Ryan looking at me, then turned my back towards him, while talking to my dad on the phone, "Dad? I can't. I got drama club. How long is drama club?" I looked at Ryan, "How long is drama club, Sharon?"

Ryan looked at me confused, "Sharon?"

I got back on the phone, "I'll be home at seven dad," I closed the phone, and slid it back into my pocket.

"Sharon?" Ryan, looked at me with a small smirk on his face.

"Well I didn't want a million questions why Iwas talking to boy," I pretended to tease (even though it was true that my father didn't like me dating.)

"So I take it, that you telling your dad you were going to be home by seven, and that me knowing that drama club is only till four thirty, that means your going to the mall with me?" He raised his eye brow, smiling, already knowing the answer.

I smiled, "Take it how ever you want."

He raised his eye brows again, and grinned, "Take it however I want?"

I blushed, then smacked his arm as we walked towards our first class, "You pervert."

"You said it, not me," He pointed out, when we reached our desks in homeroom (We had four classes together.)

**4:30pm**

I sat in Ryan's car, as we drove to the mall, I looked at him as he sang along to his sound track to , 'Sinatra's Greatest Hits.'

He smiled when he noticed me staring, "What?"

"Just wondering how you ever got the lead in all the school musicals?" I teased.

"Voice overs," He answered seriously, then grinned, "How did you ever write that song 'What I Been Looking For'?"

"Well everyone is always looking for that someone they feel comfortable with, and I just imagined how it would be to have that someone…" I looked away, "I don't know."

"Your parents must be proud," Ryan pulled into the parking space, once we reached the mall.

"Mom passed away three years ago," I got out of the car after Ryan opened the door for me, "And…..and I don't want to talk about my dad."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "So…"

I winced as his touch reminded my body that there was another bruise, "So?" I tried to stay calm, even though my arm was hurting.

Ryan let go of me, and stared, "You alright?"

I smiled, as I took his hand, "So what are we going to do first?"

He just looked at me worriedly, then squeezed my hand, and started walking, "Well walk around the mall, and have dinner."

We looked inside a couple of music stores, and a book store. I bought a couple of sheet music books, and a soundtrack to 'Phantom Of The Opera', and Ryan had gotten a couple of Frank Sinatra CDs for himself.

After we ate, we started back towards the school, around six.

"I could drop you off, at your house Kelsi," Ryan was holding my hand as he drove, "It wont be any trouble."

"I could walk, it's just a couple minutes away," I smiled at him, "I had a really nice night, thank you."

He leaned over to where I was sitting, and kissed me softly on the lips, then pulled away smiling, "So did I."

I blushed as I stared down at my shoulder bag hiding my new purchases inside, so my dad wouldn't know, "I got to go…"

**Tap! Tap!**

My dad was outside my window, "Kelsi," he opened the window, "There you are princess, who is this young gentlemen?"

I got out of the car, and looked behind me, "This is Ryan, he was going too give me a ride home after practice."

Dad looked at Ryan, and smiled, "Thank you, but I could take her home now, young man," he slammed the door shut, and took my arm, and waved as we walked away from Ryan.


	2. Cant take anymore pain

**Ryan's Prospective:**

I walked into my house after my date with Kelsi Nielson, whistling the song she wrote last year. The one my sister talked mom, and dad into re writing the music to, and of course she got her way, Miss Sharpay, always gets her way. Only reason why I agreed to do the long like that with her was because, well honestly I don't know.

"Hey Ryan, what are you doing home?" My sister came out of her room, fastening up her blouse, and fixing her hair, looking embarrassed.

I smiled at my sister, and looked at her shut door, "Hiding something?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not from you, I just heard the front door open, and thought it was the parents."

I patted her shoulder, and walked to her door, "Goodnight Zeke."

Zeke, who was on the basketball team at the high school, came out in his jersey, he rubbed the back of his head, and nodded, "Ryan."

My sister was staring at her boyfriend, "My brother went out on a date with Kelsi Nielson," she smiled at me, "Did you get to see where she lives?"

Zeke looked at my sister, "She is two houses away from my house," he shook his head, as he wrapped an arm around my sisters waist, "A lot of yelling is heard from that house."

"Yelling?" I crossed my arms, and stared Zeke.

"Yeah, a lot of noises, and yelling," He looked at me, then at my sister, "Hey sugar, can you please get me a bottle of soda?"

She looked at me, then at him, and walked away, "Sure," She started to mumble, "When did I turn into a waitress?"

He looked at me, "I don't think she is as clumsy as she tells people she is?"

"Why did you say that?" I leaned against the wall, and stared at Zeke.

"Well one night I heard crashing sound from there house while walking around, and a girl scream. The next day walking to school, I saw her, when I caught up to her she had swollen lip," He paused, "I asked her about it, and she said she bumped into something."

"Thank you," I went into my room, when my sister came back up, Goodnight, you two," I laid on my bed, and thought about Kelsi.

**The Next Day At School**

I sat inside the auditorium and waited for Kelsi, knowing this was where she usually came in the morning, I wasn't use to being at school this early, heard some noises from the stage, and started to look around. "Kelsi?"

Gabriella, who was on the drama team, and the science team came out from behind the curtain, she looked surprised to see me, "Hey Ryan."

"Hi Ryan," Troy came up behind her, "Kelsi, she was by her locker when I got here."

I hurried out of the auditorium, to where Kelsi's locker was, I smiled when I spotted her, "Hey, how you doing, doll?"

She turned and looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

I saw she had a bruise on her chin, and her hand was up in a sling. I pulled her into my arms gently, and held her to my chest.

I had known Kelsi since she was in fifth grade, and I was in sixth, her, and my sister use to play all the time together. I remember when I first realized she wasn't a little girl anymore last year.

Sharpay came around the corner, holding a bottle of water, she looked surprised to see me, "Ryan, here is some water for her to drink," she her friends back gently, the looked at me, "I'm taking her to the school nurse Ryan."

"I'll go with you," I let my sister wrap my girlfriend in her arm, and walk with her, as I walked on the other side of Kelsi, holding her hand.

**Kelsi's Prospective:**

I wish everyone wouldn't stare at me, I hate being stared at, I sat between Ryan, and Sharpay, as I waited for the school nurse to come check me out.

Ryan looked at his sister, "I'm just going to take her to the hospital."

"No you can't," I shook my head.

"They could help," Ryan looked at me confused, "Can't they."

"They will call my dad," I looked at Sharpay.

"So will the school nurse," Ryan looked at me confused.

"Yeah, but they don't come with a big bill," I watched as students came in, and out of the office.

The school principal came out of the nurses office, and looked at me, "Miss Nielson, please come into the room, please."

I looked at Sharpay, and Ryan, "Can they come in with me please?"

The principle shook her head, "When Mrs. Evans, and Mr. Evans come, they could."

**Ryan's Prospective:**

After Kelsi, and the principle went into the nurses office, I looked at my sister confused, "Why our parents coming?"

My sister rolled her eyes, "Hello, where have you been for the last six years. Mom, and dad are on her emergency list. I use to be on there's until Mrs. Nielson passed away."

"Have mom and dad been called down for her before?" I watched for them as I sat on the bench waiting.

"No, because I could never talk Kelsi to go to the school nurse before," My sister jumped up when she saw mom coming, "Where is dad?"

"He is with a client right now," Mom looked around, "Is Kelsi already in with the principle?"

I stood behind my mom, as she opened the office door, then sat next to the wall as Sharpay, and mom sat on both sides of my girlfriend.

The principle leaned across, the table, "Mrs. Evans, I assume the police have child services contacted you as you wished a couple months ago if anything happened with Kelsi, and they talked to you about her staying with your family until further notice?"

"Yes, and my husband is working on setting up a court day, so that we could see about keeping her out of the dangerous environment," Mom wrapped her arm around Kelsi's shoulder, and looked at her, "You will stay with us, my dear."

I wanted to reach across and pull Kelsi into a hug, but thought I should probably not for now.

Mom turned and looked at me, "Can you take your sister, and Kelsi to the house, and make her comfortable, while I finish talking to the principle, and nurse?"

I stood to my feet, "Mom, we have school."

"Son, school has been out since 2:45pm," Mom looked at my sister, "You two girls make sure he doesn't fall asleep on the way home."


	3. The Rules

**Ryan's Prospective: Evans House**

**7:00pm**

Mom, and dad sat the three of us down in the family room, after we had dinner, so they could discuss the situation with us.

Dad wrapped an arm around my sisters shoulder, as he sat between my girlfriend, and my sister, he looked at Kelsi, "Kelsi, you know you have always been welcome in our home, and now that you're here we're going to tell you some of the things we ask of our own children."

Mom patted my knee, "Doors are always to remain open, when you are entertaining the opposite sex in your room, unless it's all three of you in the room, Sharpay, Ryan, and you."

"No boys, except for Ryan are allowed upstairs at all," Dad looked at me, "Son, when you and Kelsi go on dates, I do ask that you treat it like that and stay downstairs at those times, and wait for her like a gentlemen. Just like you were picking her up from her own house."

I nodded my head, "Yes sir."

Dad wrapped his other arm around Kelsi's shoulder, "And you miss, you need to make sure you are always with one of us, we don't want your dad getting you."

"He already called her cell phone six times," I said without thinking.

Dad looked at my mother, "Maybe we could do something about adding her to our plan," he looked at my sister, "That means less minutes for us individually, alright?"

"Yes daddy," Sharpay was actually smiling.

My girlfriend shook her head, "I don't really need a cell phone."

"This is mainly for us dear," Mom was trying to keep her voice study, "We need to get in touch with you, and know where you are incase something happens."

Kelsi nodded, "Okay."

"Ryan, you come with Kelsi, and me to get her clothes," Dad stood to his feet.

"Tonight?" Mom stood up, and took Kelsi by the hand, "Sharpay, and I were going to take her in the morning, when her dad is at work."

"What if he returns dear?" Dad looked at Kelsi, then at me, "Ryan tomorrow you go with your mom, and sister."

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Zeke is going to take me for some ice cream," My sister looked at our mom, and smiled, "I'll be home by twelve."

"You'll be home by ten-thirty miss," Dad stared hard at my sister, then at mom, "Honey we should leave now if we plan on making it to the eight o'clock show."

"Oh you're right, "Mom kissed my cheek, and hugged Kelsi, "Ryan will show you where you'll be sleeping dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Evans," Kelsi said as she sat back down on the sofa.

I walked my parents out to the car, and went back into the living room where Kelsi was, "Hey there doll," I sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hope this works out," She rested her head on my shoulder, and looked at me, "I am glad we get to be alone."

I grinned as I leaned in, and kissed her, then pulled away, "So am I doll," I leaned back in to continue the kiss.

**Kelsi's Prospective**

I felt Ryan's hand pushing on my back, causing me to be closer to him, I pulled out of the kiss we were sharing, "Ryan, my arm is really killing me."

He gently pulled it out of the sling that I had been wearing, then looked at it, "Sorry, I will be more careful, next time, what happened?"

I relived last night in my head, before answering my boyfriend, "Well when In got home with my dad, he pushed me down hard onto the tile entrance inside the doorway, then pressed me against the wall, and slapped me. I think I hurt it when I fell onto the ground."

"You're dad did that to you because you were with me?" My boyfriend, rubbed my arm gently, "Where did you get the sling?"

"From when I sprung my arm last year," I wrapped my arm around his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss, making sure not to put anymore pressure on my arm.

He leaned me back onto the sofa.

I felt his fingers running through my hair, as he stared down at me, he smiled as he leaned down again to kiss me, "I like kissing you."

He smiled at me, as he kissed my cheek, "I like kissing you too."

He sat back up, and sat me beside him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "So want to see where you'll be sleeping?"

"Sure, I am getting tired," I stood up, as he did, then was lead to the room I would be staying in, "Wow, I remember when I use to come over, and stay the night with Sharpay, all the time in junior high."

Ryan smiled as he leaned in the doorway, and watched me walk around the guest room, "Yeah, we all grew up since then, haven't we doll?"

I walked to the doorway where he was standing, and kissed him, standing on my tip-toe (incase I forgot to mention, I am a little short compared to Ryan, and some of the other friends I hang out with) "We sure have," I smiled at him, "Goodnight, see you in the morning." I kissed him again, and walked over to the bed after shutting the door.


	4. No Trust

**Ryan's Prospective: Three Months Later**

Her skin is so smooth, and her mouth feels warm against my lips.

I smile in between kisses, "Parents gone for the weekend," I held onto her waist as she had her legs wrapped around my waist, as we sat in the pool, "If there weren't so many people at our house, I would take you to my room, where we could be alone."

She pulled away from me as she rested her head on her arms, on the edge of the pool, "We only have six month, before you graduate, you should spend as much time with friends, as possible before you start college."

I pulled her in my arms, and stared at her, "I rather spend time with you," I kissed my girlfriend once again, "I adore you, Kelsi."

"I live with you honey, I get to see you everyday, but your friends don't see you outside of school," She pulled on her tankini straps, then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Time to get, out," She pulled out of my arms, and got out of the pool, and went over where Gabriella, and Troy were standing.

I watched her as I dried myself off with the towel, 'Gosh I love that girl."

**Kelsi's Prospective**

"Can't wait until we're seniors next year," Gabriella wrapped an arm around\Troy's waist.

Troy kissed her cheek, and smiled, "Yeah, that will be awesome, we'll be the hottest couple in the class."

I looked over where Ryan was standing, watching me, and smiled. "Ryan's going to be in college next year."

"Imagine, all those college parties you'll get invited to," Troy grinned, "Don't forget about us, when invited to those parties."

I noticed Ryan go into the house, "Yeah, whatever you say Troy," I walked away, and went to search for my boyfriend in the house. I found other students on the couches, and in the kitchen, then I went upstairs, and suddenly felt a hand around my waist, and over my mouth."

"I'm kidnapping you for a little while," I felt soft lips on my cheek, and knew it was Ryan.

I let him lead me into the room, which I had been staying in, "Really, should I call for help?"

He grinned, as he shut my bedroom door behind me, and then pulled me into another kiss, "No help needed."

I felt the back of my legs hit my bed, and then felt my boyfriend lift me, and lay me back onto the bed.

He laid over me, and kissed me, "You are special, you know that?"

I quivered when I felt one of his hands slide under my swimsuit blouse, and his lips kissing my neck softly.

He sat up quickly, "Sorry, doll."

I pulled him back down over me, and kissed him, "Don't apologize, I am ready for this." I removed my top, immediately feeling his lips softly kissing my neck, and his warm chest pressing against mine.

He leaned on his side long enough for me to remove my bottoms, then he kissed me again, "I love you."

I smiled as I kissed him back, then realized he had removed his bottoms sometime between removing mine, and kissing me. I winced as he entered me, "Ryan!"

He covered my mouth with his once again, as he quickened his pace, "Mmmmm."

"I love you to," I moaned between kisses.

After we made love for the first time, we laid underneath my covers holding each other until we both fell asleep.

**Two Days Later**

Sharpay, and I sat in her room, working on the assignment that we had received in literature, "So did my brother tell you about his plans about after school?"

"Yeah, he is going to the store to buy some new socks," I answered my friend without looking up from my work book.

She laughed, taking me by surprise, "That wasn't what I meant Kelsi," she closed her unread, literature book, and smile, "What I meant, is what is he doing after he graduates?"

"You probably know more then I do," I closed my book, and looked at my friend, "I think you're brother said something about dealing drugs behind old motels at night, and he wants to carry a gun too."

She threw her pillow at me, "Very funny Kelsi.'

"Thank you, I thought so myself," I smiled.

"So what are you going to do when Ryan is in college?" Sharpay laid back on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I know I wont be going to any of the school dances," I laid back on her bed, and stared at the ceiling with her.

"Zeke, an I are going to be the hottest couple when we're seniors," Sharpay turned her head, and looked at me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," I looked at her.

"Do you love Ryan?" She leaned on her side, staring at me.

"Yes I do," I said with a smile.

I looked at her, "Do you love Zeke?"

"No, I think he's worthless," She answered grinning.

I started laughing, "By the way, you have some competition next year for the hottest couple, Gabriella, and Troy already said they were going to be the hottest couple in school."

"We'll see about that," She teased.

"Should I be concerned that my sister is leaning over my girlfriend, in bed?" Ryan was standing in the doorway.

"No you should only be concerned if you walked in on us kissing," My friend answered teasingly.

I sat up, smiling as I looked at her, "Yeah and we haven't made out for almost twenty minutes, right?"

"At least," Sharpay started laughing.

My boyfriend made his way of to me, "My turn to spend time with you," he reached out his hand, and helped me to my feet, "See you sis."

**Four Months Later**

I left the house early, trying to avoid Ryan, or anyone in the house, I stood in front of the mirror in the girls locker room, and studied my stomach, holding the untouched test in my hands, "Just do it, Kelsi."

"Hey there you are, you know…" Sharpay came into the girls locker room, and paused when she saw me, "…you had my…Kelsi?"

"What are you doing with that?" Sharpay took the box from my hand, and read the instructions, then opened the box and handed me the small cup, "Get this over with, I'll make sure know one comes in."

"How you going to do that?" I did as I was instructed.

"You should know I always get my way," Sharpay was right outside the stall door.

When I was finished in the restroom, my friend and I stood, staring, waiting for the test to react.

I jumped when my phone timer went off, then took the test turning my back to my friend, "I'm pregnant, Sharpay."

"Oh my goodness," She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Well what you going to do?"

"I'm going to class," I put the test back in the brown paper bag, and tossed the it into the garbage basket, then hurried out of the room.

My friend ran after me, "You're going to tell my brother right?"

I felt like I was about to cry, "I don't know," I kept walking to where my first class was.

"You do know, you have to tell him," Sharpay was getting still following me.

I turned and faced her, "I'm scared, okay. I don't know what to do!" I felt tears run down my cheeks.

Sharpay just wrapped her arms around me, "It's alright."

**Ryan's Prospective**

I have know idea why Kelsi had been ignoring me all week, well I have some idea, her and Chad sure have been spending a lot of time together. Sure she says it's a school project, but….wait I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Hey Ryan, have you seen Kelsi?" Chad hurried next to me, "She left her blouse at my house yesterday."

I glared at him, "Wait what was her blouse doing at you house?"

He looked at me confused, "She left it in the dryer."

"I knew it," I pushed Chad away, as I hurried to find Kelsi.

"I don't know how to tell him," Kelsi was talking to my sister when I reached her.

"You don't have to tell me anything," I looked at my girlfriend, "I know everything."

She looked at me confused for some reason, "You do?"

I glared at her, "Yeah, I'm not blind Kelsi."

"You could tell just by looking already?" She looked at her stomach.

My sister was staring at me confused also.

"I was going to talk to you about the situation tonight," She reached for my arm.

"Don't wait till tonight," I pulled out of her reach, "I can't handle this, we're over. I hope you two are happy together."

She looked at my sister, then at me again, "You know you did this to me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, of course. Blame me all you want, I don't need any part of this."

"Ryan, you're being a dick!" My sister wrapped Kelsi in her arms.

"Wait, you're hugging me after what she put me through?" I felt betrayed by the two girls in my life.

"Yeah Ryan, I'm funny that way," My sister glared at me, "You did this to her, and now you're backing away," my sister paused, and looked at me confused, "How did you find out, you can't even tell yet?"

"Chad brought me her shirt that she left in the dryer," I looked at my sister confused," What can't I even tell yet?"

"That's right, remember you spilled soda on you sweater, when we were at Chads house working on the group project for history?" My sister was talking to Kelsi.

Kelsi looked at me, "Wait a minute?" She looked hard at me, "You think I am cheating on you?"

I looked at her confused, "I did, until just now."

"I told you I love you, why would I cheat on you after saying that?" Kelsi rolled her eyes, and then smiled, "So you really don't know nothing?"

"Apparently not," I looked at both girls, confused, "I would like to know though."

"I'm pregnant," She looked at me, then at my sister, "I'm moving out."

"Wait why?" My sister looked at her, "You don't have to go anywhere."

"Yeah, my parents aren't going to kick us out," I reached for her hand.

She glared at me, "We broke up, haven't you heard?" She rubbed her stomach, then looked back at me, "How am I suppose to react when someone accuses me of cheating?"

"I am sorry," I noticed that her color was a little paler the before, "Kelsi, maybe you should sit down doll."

"I'm not your doll, and I don't need you to…." She fell into my sisters arms.

My sister gently knelt to the ground, "Ryan go get the nurse!"


End file.
